detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 1-10
Volume 1 was released on June 18, 1994 in Japan. List of chapters The following is a list of chapters for Volume 1 to 10. Main article: Volume 1 File 001: The Heisei Holmes (平成のホームズ Heisei no Hōmuzu?) File 002: The Great Detective Turned Small (小さくなった名探偵 Chiisaku Natta Meitantei?) File 003: The Unwelcome Great Detective (仲間はずれの名探偵 Nakamahazure no Meitantei?) File 004: The Sixth Smokestack (6本目の煙突 Roppon-me no Entotsu?) File 005: The Other Perpetrator (もう一人の犯人 Mō Hitori no Han'nin?) File 006: From Third-Rate to Great Detective (迷探偵を名探偵に Meitantei o Meitantei ni?) File 007: The Bloody Case of the Lovely Pop Idol (血ぬられたアイドル Chinurareta Aidoru?) File 008: Resemblance (あなたに似た人 Anata ni Nita Hito?) File 009: An Unfortunate Misunderstanding (不幸な誤解 Fukō na Gokai?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|High school student Shinichi Kudo is a detective prodigy, and often assists the Tokyo Police in solving crimes. One day at an amusement park with his childhood friend, Ran Mouri, he notices two suspicious men in black clothes when they become suspects in a murder. After solving the crime, Shinichi sees one of them pass by and decides to follow, but his spying is interrupted by an attack from behind by the man's partner. Rather than risk gaining the attention of the police with a gunshot, they force-feed Shinichi a newly-developed, undetectable poison. However, instead of killing him, the poison turns his body into that of a six-year-old. To prevent a followup attack on him or his family and friends, Shinichi must keep his identity secret from all besides his avuncular neighbor, Professor Agasa, whom he originally went to for help. Shinichi adopts the pseudonym Conan Edogawa and goes to live with Ran and her father, a rather incompetent detective whose agency is still Conan's best chance to find new leads on the men in black. Along the way, Ran unknowingly reveals her true feelings for Shinichi, and he vows to do whatever is necessary to find the men in black again, bring them to justice, get his original body back, and return her feelings. However, because no one listens to a child, Conan must solve crimes using Professor Agasa's invention, the Voice-Changing Bowtie, to impersonate Kogoro. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|02 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|10-19 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|July 18, 1994 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|ISBN 4-09-123372-4 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 2 File 010: The Advantageous Shadow (割のいい尾行 Wari no Ii Bikō?) File 011: The Perfect Alibi (完璧なアリバイ Kanpeki na Aribai?) File 012: The Picture Speaks (写真は語る Shashin wa Kataru?) File 013: The Missing Man (行方不明の男 Yukue Fumei no Otoko?) File 014: The Sad Girl (かわいそうな少女 Kawaisō na Shōjo?) File 015: Follow the Giant! (大男を追え! Ōotoko o Oe!?) File 016: A Devil-like Woman (悪魔のような女 Akuma no Yōna On'na?) File 017: The Scary Building (恐怖の館 Kyōfu no Yakata?) File 018: The Disappearing Children (消える子供達 Kieru Kodomodachi?) File 019: The Underground Room's Nightmare (地下室の悪夢 Chikashitsu no Akumu?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Conan must contend with the murder of a man who burns to death while the prime suspect has the perfect alibi; he helps a seemingly sweet and innocent girl look for her missing father; and he still has time to explore a haunted house with some of his new friends from elementary school. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|03 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|20-29 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|October 18, 1994 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|ISBN 4-09-123373-2 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 3 File 020: The Hatamoto Family (籏本家の一族 Hatamoto-ke no Ichizoku?) File 021: The Secret of the Impenetrable Room (密室の秘密 Misshitsu no Himitsu?) File 022: The Location of the Inheritance (遺産の行方 Isan no yukue?) File 023: Family Obliteration (一族抹殺 Ichizoku Massatsu?) File 024: Trap-Springer In The Dark (暗闇の仕掛人 Kurayami no Shikakenin?) File 025: The Dream That Will Not Come True (かなわぬ夢 Kanawanu Yume?) File 026: The Curious Presents (奇妙な贈り物 Kimyō na Okurimono?) File 027: The Same Person (同一人物 Dōitsujinbutsu?) File 028: The Mystery of August 3rd (8月3日の謎 Hachigatsu Mikka no Nazo?) File 029: Safe Before Your Eyes (眼前セーフ Ganzen Sēfu?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Shinichi, Ran and Kogoro take a vacation aboard a cruise ship, but little do they know that the patriarch of the wealthy Hatamoto family is about to be murdered. Then, a doctor comes to the Detective Agency to learn the origin and purpose behind the monthly gifts his young son receives. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|04 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|30-39 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|February 18, 1995 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|ISBN 4-09-123374-0 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 4 File 030: The Armored Knight (甲冑の騎士 Katchū no Kishi?) File 031: Dying Message (ダイイング·メッセージ Daiingu Messēji?) File 032: The Pen That Cannot Write (書けないペン Kakenai Pen?) File 033: Running Into The Two (はちあわせた二人組 Hachiawaseta Futari-gumi?) File 034: The Four in the Green Car (グリーン車の四人 Gurīnsha no Yonin?) File 035: Last 10 Seconds of Terror (ラスト10秒の恐怖 Rasuto Jūbyō no Kyōfu?) File 036: Code Sheet Obtained!! (暗号表入手!! Angō-hyō Nyūshu!!?) File 037: The ABC's of Deciphering (暗号解読のABC Angō Kaidoku no Ēbīshī?) File 038: An Answer and Another Answer (答えもうひとつの答 Kotae Mō Hitotsu no Kotae?) File 039: The Shining Fish's True Form (光る魚の正体 Hikaru Sakana no Shōtai?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|A bloody murder is committed at a museum, reproducing a scene from a gruesome painting. Conan is able once again to find and track the Men in Black that shrunk him on a train that they're planning to blow up. Finally, Conan and his friends find a treasure map that leads them on an adventure throughout Tokyo and eventually into the hands of Italian gangsters. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|05 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|40-50 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|April 18, 1995 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|ISBN 4-09-123375-9 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 5 File 040: The Mysterious... Bandaged Man (怪人…包帯の男 Kaijin... Hōtai no Otoko?) File 041: The First Victim! (第一の犠牲者! Daiichi no Giseisha!?) File 042: Ran's in Trouble! (蘭ピンチ! Ran Pinchi!?) File 043: The Attack in the Dark! (暗闇の襲撃! Kurayami no Shūgeki!?) File 044: The Identity of the Murderer! (殺人鬼の正体! Satsujinki no Shōtai!?) File 045: The Karaoke Killer! (カラオケ殺人! Karaoke Satsujin!?) File 046: Suicide or Homicide? (自殺か他殺か? Jisatsu ka Tasatsu ka??) File 047: The Mystery Hidden In The Song (歌に秘められた謎 Uta ni Himerareta Nazo?) File 048: How Lives Cross... (すれちがい… Surechigai...?) File 049: An Unfamiliar Visitor (見知らぬ訪問者 Mishiranu Hōmonsha?) File 050: Escape and Pursuit (脱出そして追跡 Dasshutsu Soshite Tsuiseki?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|A vicious murderer whose face is covered in bandages is on the lose. Will Conan be able to catch him before he strikes again? Later, Conan's friends Ran and Sonoko want to blow off some steam but they get more than they bargain for when they discover a murder at a karaoke box. Finally, a woman claiming to be Conan's real mother returns to claim him. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|06 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|51-60 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|July 18, 1995 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|ISBN 4-09-123376-7 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 6 File 051: The Truth Under the Mask (仮面の下の真実 Kamen no Shita no Shinjitsu?) File 052: The Three Visitors (三人の訪問客 San'nin no Hōmonkyaku?) File 053: Alibis of the Three (三人のアリバイ San'nin no Aribai?) File 054: Answering Machine Mystery (留守番電話の謎 Rusuban Denwa no Nazo?) File 055: Words on the Chest (タンスの言葉 Tansu no Kotoba?) File 056: Formation! The Detective Boys (結成!少年探偵団 Kessei! Shōnen Tantei-dan?) File 057: Mysterious Brothers (ナゾの兄弟 Nazo no Kyōdai?) File 058: Moving Corpse Mystery (動く死体の謎 Ugoku Shitai no Nazo?) File 059: Festival Night (祭りの夜 Matsuri no Yoru?) File 060: A Perfect Alibi!? (アリバイは完璧!? Aribai wa Kanpeki!??) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Who is this mysterious masked man? And why does he know Conan's true identity? Plus an investigation of an extramarital affair leads to a bloody murder. Also, Conan's elementary school friends decide to become super sleuths when they form the Detective Boys. But will they get into more trouble than they can handle? |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|07 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|61-70 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|November 18, 1995 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|ISBN 4-09-123377-5 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 7 File 061: The Photo Trap (写真のワナ Shashin no Wana?) File 062: The Invitation To Tsukikage Island (月影島への招待状 Tsukikage-jima e no Shōtaijō?) File 063: The Piano's Curse (ピアノの呪い Piano no Noroi?) File 064: Left-Behind Music (残された楽譜 Nokosareta Gakufu?) File 065: The Hellfire Secret (業火の秘密 Gōka no himitsu?) File 066: Blood-Stained Button (血染めのボタン Chizome no Botan?) File 067: The Secret Of The Name!! (名前の秘密!! Namae no Himitsu!!?) File 068: Shinichi's Sweetheart!! (新一の恋人!! Shin'ichi no Koibito!!?) File 069: Detective Ran? (名探偵蘭!? Meitantei Ran!??) File 070: A Time Limit on Life!? (命の時間切れ!? Inochi no Jikangire!??) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|From a remote island, a job request comes to Kogoro from a pianist who's been dead for over 10 years. Can Conan solve the case of the cursed piano? Later, a mysterious woman shows up claiming to be Shinichi's girlfriend. The only problem is, Conan's never seen her before in his life! |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|08 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|71-80 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|December 9, 1995 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|ISBN 4-09-123378-3 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 8 File 071: Found at Last!! (ついに見つけた!! Tsuini Mitsuketa!!?) File 072: Night Baron (闇の男爵 Naito Baron)?) File 073: The Terrible Virus (恐怖のウイルス Kyōfu no Uirusu?) File 074: Underneath the Mask (仮面の下 Kamen no Shita?) File 075: Ran's Tears (蘭の涙 Ran no Namida?) File 076: A Trick of the Wind!? (風のいたずら!? Kaze no Itazura!??) File 077: Secret of the Fall Spot (落下地点の秘密 Rakka Chiten no Himitsu?) File 078: The Bride's Tragedy (花嫁の悲劇 Hanayome no Higeki?) File 079: The Forbidden Lemon Tea!? (禁断のレモンティー!? Kindan no Remon Tī!??) File 080: A Reason to Kill (殺しの理由 Koroshi no Riyū?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Conan enters a mystery contest where he must be the first to discover the true identity of the enigmatic Night Baron, but the fun and games end when the contest turns into a real-life murder. Later, Ran's middle school teacher is about to get married, but the wedding bells stop ringing when someone tries to murder the beautiful bride. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|09 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|81-90 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|January 18, 1996 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|ISBN 4-09-123379-1 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 9 File 081: A Dangerous Game of Hide-And-Seek (危ないかくれんぼ Abunai Kakurenbo?) File 082: Follow The Voice!! (声を追え!! Koe o Oe!!?) File 083: What! Really!? (えっ!本当!? E'! Hontō!??) File 084: Kogoro's Class Reunion (小五郎の同窓会 Kogorō no Dōsōkai?) File 085: An Unexpected Hint (意外なヒント Igaina Hinto?) File 086: The Two Benkei Standing Deaths (弁慶の仁王立ち Benkei no Niōdachi?) File 087: Choosing a Groom (花婿選び Hanamuko Erabi?) File 088: The Encroaching Shadow (忍び寄る影 Shinobi Yoru Kage?) File 089: Another Body... (死体がもうひとつ... Shitai ga Mō Hitotsu...?) File 090: A Random Murder!? (無差別殺人!? Musabetsu Satsujin!??) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|The Detective Boys take action! While playing hide and seek, first-grader Ayumi discovers a chopped-off head. Will Conan and his friends be able to save Ayumi from a serial murderer? When Kogoro Mouri attends a reunion of his college friends, one of them ends up with a bullet hole to her temple and a gun in her hand. Was it suicide or murder?! Later, Conan, Kogoro, and Ran attend the birthday party of the daughter of a wealthy financier. But Conan's deductive skills are put to the test when the birthday girl ends up missing and someone turns up dead. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|10 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|91-100 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|April 18, 1996 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"|ISBN 4-09-123380-5 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #CEECF5;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 10 File 091: The Water Time-Difference Trick (水の時間差トリック Mizu no Jikansa Torikku?) File 092: The Great Detective of the West (西の名探偵 Nishi no Meitantei?) File 093: Double Reasoning (二人の推理 Futari no Suiri?) File 094: The Great Detective of the East...!? (東の名探偵…!? Higashi no Meitantei...!??) File 095: The Great Detective of the East Appears!? (東の名探偵現る!? Higashi no Meitantei genru!??) File 096: A Burning Body (熱いからだ Atsui Karada?) File 097: A Psychopath Prowls (忍び寄る殺人鬼 Shinobi Yoru Satsujinki?) File 098: An Additional Person (もう一人の乗客 Mō Hitori no Jōkyaku?) File 099: Snowstorm Tragedy (吹雪が呼んだ惨劇 Fubuki ga Yonda Sangeki?) File 100: The Last Words (最後の言葉 Saigo no Kotoba?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|A diplomat is found dead in his study and Conan's on the case. But what exactly happened? The elder statesman was definitely murdered, but the door and windows to his private chamber were all locked from the inside. How in the world did the killer escape? And who will solve the mystery first, Conan or Heiji? Later, as if that wasn't bad enough, Conan and his pals get swept up in a missing person caper at the local library. Murder, kidnapping and drug smuggling aren't exactly the sorts of things condoned by librarians. What's the connection? Conan thinks he knows the answer but he's got more pressing things to worry about-like escaping the deadly grasp of the fiendish miscreant! |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |} See also *Volume 11-20 *Manga References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes